Someone Like You
by NaLuFire
Summary: When Lucy realizes her feelings for Natsu, she decides it's for the best to leave Fairy Tail. How will Natsu react to this and how is Lisanna involved?


**This is something I had in my mind for a long time and I wanted to write it down. I hope you enjoy!**

****_Someone Like You_

"_This doesn't end here!" he told me with passion, extending his hand to me and I just stared at him, trying to believe his words as I slowly brought my hand up and towards him. Understanding my hesitation and uncertainty, he reached for my hand and clasped it with his own as he pulled it closer to him, his face a mix of compassion, worry and determination. _

_He looked deeply into my eyes without breaking the contact and it felt like he was trying to console me with everything he got. Was it so important to him? Was I that important to him? He too was giving up just a few seconds ago and it was what actually made me lose my faith as well. Was it my tears that made him have this change of heart? Did I trigger that? I can't remember much at that time as I was lost in despair and waited for my end to come shortly._

_But he was there for me, like he always had been._

_I couldn't help but feel my heart pound faster and louder than usual at these actions and my cheeks burned with red more than before. Maybe that was the first time I actually started to consider the possibility I have feelings for him. I stared in his burning eyes and relished the feeling of his warm hand around mine. His words gave me strength and courage as if his gesture could transmit his own feelings to me._

_He was someone who could make me feel so sure and safe even if the world looked like it was about to end. He was someone who made me feel that I'd never be alone. And this was more than enough for me._

_Ceasing my tears, I nodded to him decisively._

"_I won't give up!" I said in a loud tone and I stood up beside him, my hand never leaving his._

_So tell me, Mama, Papa, is it stupid of me to have these feelings? Do you think he would ever reciprocate them? You two are gone but...when I'm with him, my loneliness just disappears. Even though he can be so dense I still… I wish I could get in his mind…sometimes it looks like it's the easiest thing and then it feels like he's the world's most complicated maze ever full of locked doors._

Lucy stopped writing as this torturing question popped into her head once again.

_When and why did he become like this? Was he always so closed to others?_

Lucy already knew the painful answer. It was something that's kept repeating in her mind and what made her keep her lips sealed to the Dragon Slayer.

_Lisanna… That's right…Maybe he still loves her… But… they don't seem very close even though she's back to Fairy Tail such a long time ago… I don't know. I just…don't know what to think._

Sighing, Lucy finished her letter.

_Mama, Papa, I maybe don't know what he thinks of me and if he'll ever understand my own feelings for him but I know one thing… I'm not giving up!_

_Your Lucky Lucy Heartphilia_

Lucy folded the paper and put it in a white folder which she sealed and put it in the box with the rest of the letters she'd never post.

Taking a quick shower, she dressed up in a plain light pink sleeveless dress and she headed to the guild.

* * *

Entering the guild, Lucy spotted Erza eating her favourite cake in the bar and Gray with Juvia close by sitting at one of the guild tables. Looking around a little more she found who she was looking for. She felt her lips smile before she saw who he was siting with. Getting close to him, she greeted the small clique.

"Hi Natsu, everyone!" she said trying her best to look normal. "Yo, Lucy." greeted the pink haired dragon slayer. "Hi Lucy-san!" said Lisanna sweetly and she heard Happy greet her as well. "Sit with us! Lisanna cooked today and asked me to try it. Here, have a try too!" he chirped at her and brought his fork close to her face.

_S-She cooked for him?_

"It tastes so good! You're the best, Lisanna!" he continued, cheering at the girl who blushed happily. "T-Thanks but I think I'll pass…I'm not hungry. I was wondering if we can go on a job cos I'm soon going to be broke." she replied trying not to lose her cool.

"Today?"  
"We can't today! Natsu promised Lisanna we'd all go fishing together! Wanna come with us, Lucy?" informed her the blue Exceed happily.

"Nah, I don't wanna ruin it for you guys." Lucy said trying to hide her hurt. "I'm going to sit with Erza so see ya." she said a little quickly and left them. "What's with her?" asked the Exceed out loud. "Maybe she ate something bad." replied Natsu as he turned his attention to his food.

_Maybe I don't look…good enough? _Lucy wondered sadly, looking down at her dress as she headed to the bar. She sat with Erza and Mirajane and chatted with them for a while, taking glimpses of Natsu and Lisanna now and then.

_Maybe I'm thinking too much about it…_

Just then, Natsu, Happy and Lisanna got up and the girl hugged the two closely, making Happy suffocate from the squeeze and Natsu blush slightly at her gesture, though he didn't try to escape her. Lucy couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest as she watched the three exit the guild, chatting loudly about their fishing plans.

Coming up with an excuse, she left the two girls and exited Fairy Tail as well.

* * *

_What should I do? I don't want to have to face this everyday…I mean what if they get serious? That Natsu…was I actually just a replacement of Lisanna for him? No…I don't want to believe that…and Lisanna Is such a good girl… but, at this rate…what should I do?_

Lucy found herself in front of a cafe by the city's small river bank. Without thinking much, she decided to have a seat by herself and drink something, hoping she'd feel better. She stared blankly as she sipped her lemonade when she felt someone in front of her. Looking up, her eyes widened.

"S-Sting?"  
"Yo." greeted the dragon slayer and winked at her, smiling.

"W-What are you doing here?"  
"I was just…passing by. Or maybe I just smelled your lovely scent and came to you?" he replied in a flirting tone and Lucy blushed slightly. She had to admit that Sting was one of the most good looking mages she'd ever met. Watching her reactions, Sting laughed at her.

"What are you doing here alone, Princess?" he asked her and Lucy was brought back to reality. " N-Nothing, just relaxing a bit really."

"Alone?" Sting said, raising an eyebrow. "Ooh…I see, it's the dragon boy, huh." he spoke again, amused at her and Lucy blushed once again. Sting sat down with her and supported his chin with his hand, smiling as he looked at her.

"Dense as ever? Or maybe it's lonely without him?" he teased Lucy and she started to get annoyed. "What do you want? I thought you learned your lesson."

"I did but did you learn yours?" he countered and she mentally gasped, remaining silent.

_How could he know?_

Sting stood up and spoke again smugly.

"Do you wanna…join Sabertooth?"

Lucy's eyes shot open and she looked at him angrily, she stood up as well. "What the hell are you saying! Don't mess with me! I don't hold a grudge against you but there's no way I'd leave Fairy Tail! You gotta be kidding me! What an idiot, seriously…" she countered, yelling at him.

Sting looked at her a little surprised, then smiled again. "Calm down, little Fairy…it was just a joke…but…" he said as he turned to leave, "…I'm not sure I could handle watching the Salamander slip away from me every day if I were you…"

Lucy gasped. _What the hell?_

"You know what to do if you change your mind…" Sting told her as he slowly took his leave and Lucy could only stare at him.

_There's no way I'd leave Fairy Tail, my family, right? _She thought to herself.

"_But…haven't you already done that once before?" _ said a voice in her head. Realizing the truth in that, she started to fear herself. _No, I wouldn't do that. I won't leave Fairy Tail for something like this. _Paying for her drink, she got up and headed home.

* * *

"And…? Why are you here?" Lucy asked the dragon slayer in an annoying voice but she actually felt so relieved to see him in her room once again.

_It felt empty without him._

"I came to invite you in a mission!" he grinned at her, his arms on his waist. "I thought you were going fishing with Happy and Lisanna?" she asked confused. "Change of plans. So let's go, just the two of us. It's more fun to be with you anyway!" Natsu told her happily and Lucy felt her heart flutter and smiled. "Natsu…" she breathed but she was cut off. "Plus, I'm really bored too so let's go anyway?" he said casually, destroying the mood.

Lucy felt the need to kick him out and she did. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"

* * *

"And that's what happened." Natsu said at the guild members around him, sulking. "She's got you good, man!" said Gray and everyone around laughed at him. Natsu ignored them as he tried to understand why Lucy always acted like that. "Natsu, you're just being insensitive with her and it annoys her." Lisanna told himcalmly. "Huh?" was Natsu's confused reply. "Come with me." she said and dragged him out of the guild so that they could speak in some privacy.

"Then what is it?" he asked Lisanna. The girl knew how dense Natsu was and she knew she had to explain. "Your behavior hurts her sometimes, because you act like you don't care about her." Natsu was even more confused. "I care. I always do. How could she believe something like that?"

"Yes, you do. But the kind of care that _you _mean isn't enough for her now that she's…" Lisanna spoke. "She's what?" The girl looked up at him, a worried expression on her face. "I'm not sure but… I think Lucy is in love with you." she finished, looking down.

A few seconds passed by in silence when Natsu decided to speak.

"Love?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it…"

Lisanna sighed. _Poor girl… And wait, why am I doing this anyway? After all, I still…_ She mentally shook her head. _I know already, things will never be like they used to between us. Natsu has…already moved on but he's too dense to realize it already._

She looked up at him again. "Anyway, just keep what I said in mind, okay? And don't tell Lucy anything about _this_. "O-Okay…" Natsu said, still confused but decided to let go for now.

* * *

Several days passed and things went by like usually. Lucy would always get mad at Natsu for his insensitive behavior and she'd always see him with Lisanna here and there in the guild and it upset her to an extent she was sometimes hesitant of going to the guild, because of this. Today was one of these days but she persuaded herself to go anyway. And she'd regret it.

Entering the guild, she saw one of her worst nightmares come true.

_W-What is this? Why is Natsu… hugging her so close? This isn't just friendly, is it? _Natsu was hugging Lisanna in the guild and no one seemed to notice. It looked as if it were something normal to them. Was it really? Was everyone considering them lovers already? Lucy had heard from Cana that Gildarts always called them "lovebirds". Maybe they were. Maybe she had to accept it already and move on.

_Maybe he had a point then. I was just a replacement after all. _

Lucy stared at themand took a step back. Her eyes became red but she refused to cry in front of everyone. Reaching the bar, Mirajane greeted her. "Hello, Lucy." But Lucy didn't reply, she was just staring blankly. She noticed the sadness in Lucy's eyes and she spoke again. "What's wrong?"

"Is Master here?"

"I think he's upstairs. What is it?"

"Thanks." Was all she replied and headed to find him.

_Mama, Papa, it looks like I'm giving up once again, after all._

"You want to quit the guild? Lucy, are you sure about this?" Master Makarov exclaimed surprised. When Lucy didn't respond, he sighed. "I don't know what led you to this but think about it and come again tomorrow. Maybe you'll have changed your mind."

Lucy nodded and got up. "Sorry for the trouble, Master." she said and turned to leave. Makarov looked at her as she left. _What on earth happened? Does this have to do with Natsu? There's no way he'd just let her quit without making a ruckus. Does that mean he doesn't know yet? Seriously, what a bunch of troublesome younglings…_

Lucy went down to the guild hall and noticed that Natsu was staring at her.

_What now? He wants me to congratulate them or something?_

Leaving Lisanna, who looked rather alarmed, he walked to her and stopped her. "Yooo! Lucy!Don't look so down! Wanna go on a job together?" he chirped as if nothing had happened.

_He has some nerve. _

Lucy was getting mad now. What the hell was he thinking? "I'm tired so I'm going home." she told him coldly and passed by him. Natsu laughed awkwardly. "C-Come on now, don't be like this!" he said and grabbed her arm. And Lucy had enough. Without thinking much, she turned around and did the first thing that came to her mind.

_SLAP!_

Lisanna gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Everyone in the guild turned around as well, their attention at the two. Natsu was holding his red cheek, looking at her with a shocked expression as she panted softly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, her face red.

"W-What's wrong with you?"

"Don't ever…touch me again!" she hissed and walked out of the guild, everyone staring at her dumbfounded.

"O-Oi, that was a little too much of her." spoke Macao. Natsu was still holding his cheek. Just then, Master Makarov appeared at the hall. "Natsu! Come with me for a bit!" Natsu was still confused but he obeyed. "O-Okay…" he said and followed him upstairs.

* * *

The guild hall was silent, everyone wondering what had just happened when they felt the place shake as if an earthquake took place. "That idiot." whispered Gray to himself.

"Oi there! Stop punching the place you stupid brat!" Makarov yelled at Natsu angrily. "Why'd you let her go, Gramps? And why do I know nothing of this?" Natsu asked the old man , his fist colliding with the nearby wall, his face really angry. Makarov sighed. "Has anything happened between you two lately? I too find it weird that you know nothing of this." he said troubled.

"I don't think so! Nothing happ—" he gasped, remembering the scene with him and Lisanna just a few minutes ago. Did he actually hurt her once again when she saw the two embracing? Did Lucy decide this because of him? _That Lisanna…_

"I'll go find and stop her." Natsu announced in a cool voice and left.

Lucy was walking slowly with her head hanging, her soft bangs covering her eyes that were now crying. She had almost reached her house, just a few meters away and walked by the river bank like usually. She was still upset about what had happened a few minutes ago. Seriously, what was wrong with Natsu? Was he _that _stupid after all? Asking her to go on a job with her casually like that when he'd just—"Lucy! LUUUCYYYY!"

Turning around, her eyes widened in horror.

_Oh, God._

Natsu stopped before her, trying to catch his breath. Looking up at her he spoke. "Wait damnit, don't just r—" he paused, noticing the expression in her face. Her cheeks were red, there were tears in her eyes and she looked at him intimidated. Natsu gasped and was in a shock.

_I have…seen her cry like this again. It's like back then. She cried and cried as if she couldn't bare it. Like her world is ending. I'll never forget Lucy that day… _

_Acnologia wasn't even scratched by our combined attacks. Instead, it was preparing a breath attack, threatening to wipe us all out, along with Tenroujima. I couldn't believe my magic was proved so useless back then. _

_I truly was hopeless. I was sinking in despair. What was going to happen to us?_

_I fell on my knees, cursing and gritting my teeth, desperate._

"_Maybe it's just hopeless…" I heard a familiar voice cry then. I had never heard Lucy's voice so broken and scared before. My eyes shot open and I looked at her. "Is it going to end for all of us here?" she continued and cried alone, covering her face with her hands. I stared at her and listened to her soft cries._

_Please don't cry. It's gonna be alright so please, don't look like this. It's…heartbreaking._

_Something triggered in me back then. I realized that if I was standing up, she were too. If I was strong and confident, she was too. If I smiled, she smiled too. And I wanted to protect that beautiful smile of hers. I extended my hand towards her as if inviting her. She looked up at me with fragile eyes but I was already determined to fight her fears away. Like always._

"_This isn't gonna end here!"_

_So why is it that she has the same look on her face now?_

"W-What do you want?" she asked and Natsu was brought back to reality. "Is what the Master told me true? Are you really leaving Fairy Tail?" Lucy mentally cursed. She wished that the Master wouldn't speak to anyone of this before she made her final decision.

"This does not concern you, Natsu!"

"Of course it does! I brought you here, we're in the same team for years and I think we happen to be friends too?" he said annoyed but hurt, getting closer to her.

_Hurt?_

"Please stop this, I…have my reasons." she said and turned her back to him. Natsu stared at her silently.

"Does this have to do with Lisanna?" he said suddenly and Lucy's eyes widened. _He saw it._ But since she was losing him what was the point of denying it?

"What if it is?"

Natsu couldn't help but smirk a little behind her back. _I think I understand now, Lisanna._ Lost in his thoughts, Natsu forgot to reply to her. He came around though when he heard her speak again in a decisive voice.

"Sayonara, Natsu." she said and took a step forward.

Before she knew it though, two strong arms were wrapped around her tightly, Natsu's face supported on her head, his mouth right beside her ear.

"Please, don't do this."

Lucy's eyes widened once again and her heartbeat increased ten times. He was probably able to hear it.

"It's always…lonely without you… I'm always… looking forward to see you show up in the guild every day. That's why I come and find you home when you're not at the guild. It's…so much fun being with you. So please, don't say you want to leave…"

Lucy was speechless at his confession. Maybe she still had some hopes… But, what about Lisanna. She was still silent.

"Onegai…" Natsu continued. Lucy softened and moved, turning to look at him and he let go of her. _I-Is he crying for real? Or it's my imagination? Either way he looks really broken…_

She didn't like seeing him like this.

"N-Natsu, calm down, I'm not going anywhere, okay? I told Master I would tell him my final decision tomorrow, so…" she said and Natsu looked at her intently, then sighed relieved.

"Don't scare me like that! You're a weirdo, damnit!" he exclaimed at her, his cheeks red as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. _ I-Is he blushing? And wait, I scared him? _

"Does anyone else in the guild know about this?" she asked him hesitantly. "I don't know…" Natsu said, looking away. Lucy looked at him and bit her lip. _Since it's come to this, maybe I should…_

"Ne, Natsu, close your eyes for a bit, will you?"  
"Eh? Why?"  
"Don't worry, just do it."

Natsu sighed and decided to close them in the end. "Fine..." he said. "Relax." she told him and Natsu let his hands fall loosely to his sides. Lucy's cheeks flushed red as she slowly closed the gap between them. A few inches away and her target would be hers.

"Oi, you better not try anything wei—"

Natsu's eyes shot open as Lucy silenced him with her lips. _W-What is this? It feels…good._ Lucy slowly and softly brushed her lips against him, a little unsure. She had no experience in kissing. Surprised, she felt Natsu reciprocate her movements and they found their rhythm. Lucy felt her insides melt. It felt so warm and fuzzy all inside kissing him, she didn't want to let go.

Natsu on the other hand couldn't believe how much he enjoyed this. _ What does this mean? Is this what Lisanna talked about? And by the way, she tastes sooo good. _Natsu slid his tongue in her mouth, wanting to taste more of her. Lucy felt her cheeks blush harder at the sensation. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in a warm embrace, close to him, his body temperature rising abnormally.

Lucy felt things getting serious and she broke their kiss. Natsu looked at her dumbfounded. "W-What did I do?" he asked confused, his cheeks a little red. "We shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the street…" she explained, fixing her dress. "Who cares?" he pouted, crossing his arms on his chest and Lucy chuckled.

_Wait. This is no time to be rejoicing._

"Natsu?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What about Lisanna?"

Natsu looked at her. "What about her?" "Aren't you two dating?" she said hesitantly. "We're not, what are you talking about?" he asked confused. "But today you two were…" and it hit him. "Ooh! That! Yeah. Um…about that…" he started awkwardly.

_Flashback._

"_Listen here, Natsu. We're going to uncover Lucy-san's true colours!" Lisanna told him, raising a finger to him. "T-True colours?" the dragon slayer asked. "Yup! I'm going to prove you that she cares for you more than friendly! Okay, this is the plan…We' re going to act as if we're dating! But act, not for real, okay Natsu?" "'I'm not that dumb you know…" he complained but listened to her anyway._

"And that's how it is! It looks like we got you, Luce!" he grinned at her and Lucy wanted to punch him. "It wasn't funny, idiot!" she exclaimed. "But still…I've heard you two were close before I showed up…" she said quietly staring at the ground. Natsu looked at her in a serious expression.

"I don't know what others have told you or what you've heard. It's true we used to be quite close, but it's not like that anymore. Things have…changed. She's a good friend of mine now but that is all that there is to it, I guess. _For I have found someone really precious to me now. And that is you, Lucy._" he finished and smiled at her.

Lucy looked in his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. _It's actually possible though that Lisanna still loves him, yet she helped him get together with me… Can I even be okay with this…? _Lucy then remembered what Lisanna had told her back then on Tenroujima.

"_Lucy, make sure you always stay close to Natsu." _

_And Lucy understood what she meant then._

_Arigato, Lisanna._

"Oi, you okay?" Natsu's voice brought her back to reality. "Eh? Yeah, s-sorry." She smiled at him and Natsu smiled back. "Come on, let's go back to he guild, we gotta explain this mess to Gramps." he said, taking her hand but suddenly stopped. Lucy looked at him confused. "What is it? Why did you stop?" she asked.

Natsu turned to look at her, an evil look on his face and Lucy let out a screech, scared. "Let's do a little more of _that _before we go to the guild!" he said pulling her close. "Natsu! I told you not here, i-it's weird, people can see us!" she panicked, trying to escape him. "I told you I don't care…" he pulled her close but Lucy escaped him and ran off. "Y-You freak! Come here, damn it! " he chased after her, grinning. "You're not getting away!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

_Mama, Papa…there isn't much to say really… a lot has happened but, I'm fine now. I know Natsu's with me now and that is more than enough for my life to be happy. I truly am a blessed child after all, like you once said. I can't wait to see what life has in stock for me by this dragon slayer's side._

_Yours,  
Lucky Lucy Heartphilia_


End file.
